Words speak the truth Rewrite
by whiteknightgirl
Summary: This is a rewrite of CorianderSpice's story 'Words Speak the truth'. All I did was change the end. All ownership rights go to her.


Sonny Munroe sat in the Prop room, reading through one of the sketches she had recently written. It had popped into her head and poured out onto the paper, but suddenly she was having second thoughts as to how good it was. She'd never really thought about her sketches before. They were all really great, everyone always told her. But there was something about this one that didn't seem quite right.

At first she couldn't decide what it might be. After reading through it a few more times, she realized what the problem was. It told the world her true feelings about Chad Dylan Cooper. Not that anyone would know that. Except, perhaps, Chad Dylan Cooper himself. He was all she'd been able to think about since they'd spent time together at The Falls. Even when she'd discovered how he'd used her, he wouldn't leave her thoughts. Sighing with frustration, Sonny crumpled the sketch into a ball and tossed it across the room.

She frowned and crossed her arms, staring up at the ceiling in thought. What was it about Chad that caught her interest so? She'd never felt like this about anyone before. Sure, she'd had crushes back home, but nothing compared to the way she felt now. Giving another frustrated sigh, she stood up and retrieved the sketch. But when she looked at it again, it wasn't even a sketch. More of a story. She rolled her eyes at herself and put it down on the table.

Her thoughts were interrupted as, speak of the devil himself, Chad entered the room. "Knock, knock," he said, without bothering to stop and knock on the door. Sonny groaned inwardly. Chad Dylan Cooper was a conceited jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself. She had no doubts that at the moment, he was worrying about how good his hair looked. He waltzed over and sat down beside her.

"So, Sonny. How's it going?" he asked.

"What do you care?" Sonny replied, rolling her eyes. Chad's blue eyes hardened slightly and he said, "There's no need to be rude. What happened to kindness?"

"That ship sailed the day I met you," Sonny said. "You haven't been nice to me once since I got here."

"That's not true," Chad protested.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Sonny said, standing up. "I have a show to do. See you some other time, Chad Dylan Cooper." She stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Chad watched her leave, sighing. Why couldn't he ever be nice to her? Why was it that every word the exited his mouth was conceited and frustrating? He started to get up, when he noticed the paper on the table.

He picked it up and read through it. It was about a boy and a girl, and was somehow familiar. The boy was an egotistical jerk who couldn't think about anyone but himself. The girl was new and had somehow fallen in love with the boy. She was just too afraid to admit it. To anyone, even herself. Confused, Chad put the paper down. It was Sonny's writing, he could tell. What he didn't understand was why the sketch didn't make any sense. Then, he realized that it wasn't a sketch. It was Sonny's way of venting her feelings. Her feelings about... Him!

He picked the paper up again and read over it again. The more he read it, the more positive he became. He was the egotistical boy, and Sonny was the new girl. Which meant... Sonny was in love with him. He put the paper down again, his thoughts reeling. He'd kept a secret from everyone, partly even himself, for a while. Ever since the first day he saw Sonny, he'd loved her. He couldn't think of anyone but her.

He looked at his watch. Sonny would be back in an hour. He got a pen and wrote at the bottom of the sketch. Now all he had to do was wait.

0000000000000000000000000

When Sonny came back from So Random! She immediately sat down and reread her 'sketch'. She gasped when she saw the bottom of the paper. Someone had added onto her little story.

The end now said, "_And then, one day, the conceited ego maniac swept the new girl off her feet and they lived happily ever after._"

Someone grabbed her from behind. _Chad_.

"Sonny," He whispered, "Now you know the ending to your love story."

"Sketch." Sonny corrected, her mind racing as Chad leaned down and kissed her cheek. He chuckled.

"Sketch." He repeated. "Some sketch."

"Yeah.." Sonny smiled.

"I love you." Chad whispered.

"I love you too." Sonny answered, almost immediately.

"_And they lived happily ever after_."


End file.
